


The one where they hunt together

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Case Fic, Closeted Dean, Gay Castiel, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean Winchester, a lot of monsters die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could do a Hunter!Cas and Hunter!Dean, where they meet for a case and Dean is not happy about it at first but when he sees the hot guy he's gonna be working with, he's thrilled. Put in some hot rough porn in the mix too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they hunt together

“You know I hunt alone!” Dean growled to the phone.

“This case is too big for one man, even if that man was you, so suck it up and get going,” Bobby snapped back before he hung up without saying goodbye.

Dean rolled his eyes as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. Working with another hunter, pfft. Case too big for him, pfft.

He’d be able to take a hundred vamps on his own, so a pack of 30 was fucking nothing. He didn’t need the other dude’s help, thank you very much.

* * *

He arrived at the town late the next evening. It was already dark when he pulled up to the motel parking lot where Bobby had told him to stay. That’s another thing that pissed him off, since when did Bobby tell him where he should stay?

This whole case was bullshit.

He parked his car next to an ugly ass Continental. For a moment he thought about moving his car further away from it, in case the hideous gold paint would magically jump onto his precious Impala, but after driving all day he was too tired to.

After locking the car up he made his way to the front desk to get his room key.

He was just about to unlock the door to his room when the door to his left opened. The first thing he saw was messy dark hair before a face popped into his view.

“Are you Dean?” the man asked, squinting at him in the dark.

“Uh, yeah?” he answered, his hand still on the doorknob.

The man stepped completely out of the room. He was tall, almost as tall as Dean. His body seemed muscular from what Dean could see through the thin pajama pants and the tight black t-shirt the guy was wearing.

“Bobby told me you’d be driving a loud black car,” he smiled.

“Oh, so you’re him.” Dean turned towards him. “look, buddy, no offense to you but I don’t really need help. I can handle a few vamps any day. So have a good night of sleep so you’ll have the energy to drive back to where ever you came from.”

The look on the man’s face went from the earlier happy smile into an angry scowl.

“Look, _Dean_ , we’re not talking about a few vamps. We’re talking about a nest of at least 30 vampires who are sucking this town dry, literally. So far there’s been twelve victims in the last week and a half. I don’t mean to underrate your hunting skills, but no one is able to take down a pack that big on their own, not even the great Dean Winchester. So have a good night of sleep so you’ll have the energy to go interview the victims’ families with me tomorrow,” the guy finished before turning around on his heels and walking right back into his room, slamming the door shut after him.

Dean was left standing alone in the darkness, gaping after the only hunter who had ever had the audacity to talk back to him

He was feeling oddly aroused, even though he wouldn’t admit it even to himself.

* * *

The next morning the man was waiting for him by their cars, dressed in his fed suit, a takeout bag sitting on top of his car as he leaned against the hood, sipping on his coffee.

God, the car was even uglier in bright daylight, Dean thought as he walked towards him. The man, on the other hand, looked amazing in his dark suit.

“Eat something so we can go,” the other hunter snapped at him as soon as he saw him, nodding his head towards the bag.

Dean stopped right in front of him, swallowing his pride before opening his mouth.

“Look, I’m sorry for being such a huge dick last night. I never work with other hunters, but you’re right. This is a two man job, so can we start over?” Dean asked, a small hopeful smile on his lips.

The guy stared at him for a minute without saying a word. Dean had never felt so judged in his life.

“Okay,” the man finally nodded, looking a bit more relaxed, a little less pissed.

“Great! Hi, I’m Dean,” he offered his hand forward.

The guy passed his coffee mug from his right hand to his left before taking Dean’s hand.

“Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel. So, shall we go and kill some nasty bloodsuckers together?” Dean gestured towards his car. Cas didn’t move other than lifting his mug back to his lips.

“Not before you’ve eaten.”

Dean blinked. “Uh…. Okay.”

The bag had a breakfast burrito, a donut, and a big takeout coffee in it.

They both leaned against their own cars as Dean ate as quickly as he could.

As he was eating he had time to take a better look at Castiel. His hair was still a mess, and Dean guessed that he had either lost his hairbrush or just didn’t care. A part of him wanted to run his fingers through the man’s hair, try to tame it down. A bigger part of him liked the messy look.

Castiel’s jawline was sharp enough to cut glass with. His face was freshly shaven and Dean could smell the subtle scent of his aftershave.

Castiel turned to stare at him when Dean had forgotten to take a bite after swallowing his latest one several minutes ago. He tilted his head at him, squinting his eyes a little.

Dean blushed as he cleared his throat, shoving a way too big of a bite of the burrito into his mouth.

* * *

They visited a family after family all through the day, only stopping twice to grab something to eat.

Later in the evening they both agreed that they’d seen enough crying mothers and frustrated fathers, heard enough of crazy theories of who or what was behind the kills. 

It was already getting late when they decided to check a couple of places where some of the victims had gone missing.

They split in front of a bar. Dean stayed outside whereas Castiel headed inside to ask around in case anyone had seen anything.

Dean went around the building, trying to find something, anything that would help them to find the nest. They knew the monster, they knew approximately the number of the monsters, but they had absolutely no idea where they were holding up their lair.

He heard something moving behind the dumpster. He pulled his machete out of his belt loop, ready to attack.

When he stepped around the dumpster there was nothing there. He lowered his weapon, looking further back to the dark alley.

All he heard was a huff of breath coming right behind him.

He turned around quickly, ending up face to face with an angry vamp.

Before he was able to even raise his weapon up the monster’s head fell down on his feet.

Dean looked down to it, then back up as the vamps body fell down, revealing Castiel standing behind him, his bloody machete still held up.

“Fuck….” Dean breathed out.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, lowering his weapon. His gaze scanned over Dean’s body, looking for injuries.

Dean felt his cheeks getting warmer.

“Uh, yeah. Ain’t got a scratch on me,” he chuckled.

“Good. The bartender saw something the other night,” Castiel informed him.

Dean nodded. “Okay, yeah. Let’s go hear the man out.” He stepped past Castiel towards the front of the building, letting out a deep breath once sure that Cas wouldn’t hear it.

* * *

They had been on the case for days but they still had no clue about the location of the nest.

They worked their asses off each day, interviewing witnesses, investigating the crime scenes. They even spent a whole day from sunrise to sunset in the nearby forest, going through every possible place that’d be suitable for a vampire nest.

They found nothing.

Usually, at the end of the day, they both headed right into their own rooms, muttering good nights before slamming their doors shut.

On the fourth night, Dean was getting frustrated, on more levels than one.

He was obviously frustrated about the hunt. This was supposed to be a quick job, especially with Cas’s help. He was sure that once they’d just find the freaking nest, it’d take them fifteen minutes to behead all of those ugly sons of a bitches.

Another thing that frustrated him was Castiel’s stupidly blue eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul every time Cas as much as glanced at him. Cas’s hands, especially his long, lean fingers were another thing that annoyed Dean. And his lips, those fucking lips.

Actually, Cas as a whole frustrated Dean. A lot.

So, on the fourth night, instead of rushing into his own room, Dean stopped and turned to look at Cas as they were walking towards the motel from the parking lot.

“Hey, uh. Would you like to have some beers with me? I bought a six pack while you were interviewing the waiter at the diner,” Dean pointed his thumb towards his car.

Castiel stopped, looking at Dean with surprise written on his face.

“Um… Yes, why not?” he shrugged.

Dean smiled as he turned back towards his car. He popped the trunk open and pulled the six pack out.

“So, my place or yours?” He winked at Cas, slamming the trunk closed.

Cas rolled his eyes, but Dean could see the tiny smile on his lips.

“Mine, I have things to do,” Castiel said before walking to his door.

Dean tried not to look too excited as he followed him inside.

* * *

Drinking with Castiel in the middle of the night had been a horrible idea.

Cas had shed most of his layers as soon as they got inside, and was now sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and black boxers.

Dean had only taken off his jacket and one layer of shirts, still leaving him in a long sleeved Henley and jeans.

He’d be lying if he’d said he hadn’t been checking Cas out ever since that first night. This, this was a million times worse than anything else that he’d seen in the last three days.

Cas was practically naked.

Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cas’s long, thick legs, his huge arms or that small area of his body covered in black fabric.

What was hidden under that fabric seemed to be anything but small.

Dean swallowed hard, forcing himself to look away before Cas would notice.

“We need to go back to the forest. We could go back to the ranger tomorrow, maybe he forgot to point out some old mine last time,” Cas thought out loud, staring in front of him as he gently tapped the mouth of the bottle against his chin.

When Dean didn’t answer he turned to look at him.

“Not a good idea?” he lifted an eyebrow.

Dean snapped out of his trance. “What?”

“Were you listening to me at all?” Cas’s brow furrowed.

“Uh, yeah. Ranger, back to the forest. Yeah, sounds good. That’s probably where the nest is, anyway.” Dean nodded once too many times.

“Where were you?” Castiel chuckled.

Dean’s cheeks reddened again. “Uh, I was just thinking— Um, about the case.”

Castiel laughed so hard at that that his head fell back.

“Yeah, right. So, who’s she?” Cas smirked.

Dean blinked. “Who? There’s no she.”

“He?” Cas suggested.

Dean looked away, swallowing hard.

This is why he never worked with other hunters. Cas seemed cool, he was young too, just under his 30′s, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t kick Dean’s ass if he had a problem with his sexuality.

“Hey,” Cas said softly. Dean turned to look at him slowly. Cas was smiling at him, “me too.”

Dean’s eyes widened.

“I know that feeling. I don’t usually tell anyone about it either because one, it’s none of their business, and two, I don’t wanna get beat to death. Hunters might help a lot of people, but that doesn’t automatically make them good,” Castiel said.

Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I know. It’s why I hunt alone. I’m into women too, but still,” he shrugged, rolling the half full bottle between his hands.

Half an hour later they had finished all the beers. Cas got up when Dean walked towards the door.

“We’ll check the forest again tomorrow, okay?” Castiel asked, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean nodded. 

Castiel smiled at him gently. He let his hand drop all the way down Dean’s arm until their hands found each other’s. Cas gave a quick squeeze to Dean’s fingers as he whispered good night to him.

Dean wanted to lean in and kiss the beautiful man standing next to him, but instead he nodded, unlocked the door and made his way into his own room.

* * *

19 hours later they were walking through the forest. They had been there for over 9 hours, checking every possible place that could hide a pack of vampires.

They had come up with nothing, they were both tired and ready head back to the motel. It was dark, the ground was moist and since the sun had gone down it had gotten a lot colder very quickly.

“We should head back. If we find them now we’ll end up dead,” Castiel turned to look at him.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get back to the car,” Dean agreed.

“Behind you!” Castiel yelled suddenly. It took only a second for Dean’s brain to catch up, and he managed to kill the vampire before it got a chance to off him.

When he turned back around he saw Cas wrestling another one. He rushed in, detaching the monster’s head from its body on a quick snap of his blade.

He helped Cas up.

“Fuck, I think we’re close,” he panted, scanning the area around them.

“There’s more, I can hear them,” Cas said quietly. Dean raised his head higher and yep, he could definitely hear them too.

They were both way too tired to fight right now. By the sound of them, there was a lot of them coming.

“Run!” Dean pushed Cas towards where they’d left their car.

As they ran Dean thanked the small road going around the forest so they wouldn’t have to run too far.

One of the vamps got Dean by surprise as it managed to tackle him to the ground.

“Cas!” Dean yelled, punching the monster. He had dropped his weapon and he was kind of busy, so he didn’t have time to find it.

“Hands down!” came Cas’s voice from somewhere above Dean’s head. His hands were immediately on his sides, and the next thing he saw was the vamps head being cut off with Cas’s machete.

Cas pulled him up, picked up Dean’s blade before they started running again.

By some miracle they managed to outrun the monsters, getting to their rented Jeep before any more vampires reached them.

Dean tossed the keys to Castiel since he had hurt his arm when the vamp had jumped him.

“Drive!” he yelled, even though Castiel was already speeding out of the forest.

Dean kept looking behind and around them. He couldn’t see anyone monsters chasing them, and after almost ten minutes of Cas driving as fast as he could on the small road, Dean finally relaxed against his seat, still holding on to his hurting arm.

“You think they just wanted to scare us away? That we got too close to the nest?” he asked, turning to look at Cas.

“Maybe. Or maybe they wanted to kill us but gave up once we got into the car, seeing it as ‘good enough’ when they got us to leave. Who knows,” Cas kept his eyes on the road as Dean kept his eyes on him.

Dean will, for the rest of his life, blame the mixture of adrenaline and relieve running through his veins at that moment for what he said next.

“You look fucking hot behind the wheel,” he breathed out.

That made Cas turn to look at him, before quickly turning back to the road.

“Thank you. Now find the map and tell me how to get back to our motel.”

* * *

Cas pulled Dean towards his room, even though Dean told him he was okay.

“You were attacked by a vampire. Let me at least check on your arm,” Cas insisted.

“My arm’s fine.”

Cas glared at him, “you’ve been holding it for almost an hour now, it’s obvious it hurts. Get inside and take off your jacket,” Cas opened the door for him.

With a roll of his eyes, Dean stepped inside.

He pulled off his jacket slowly, and okay, maybe Cas was right. His arm did hurt.

“Long-sleeved shirt too,” came Cas’s command from behind him.

With an annoyed huff, Dean started to pull his shirt over his head. It was a lot tighter on his body than his jacket was, and there were no buttons or a zipper he could open.

He couldn’t get it off on his own.

“Uh, could you…?” he asked shyly.

Cas was in front of him in a blink.

He took a grip of the hem of Dean’s shirt, gently pulling it up and over his head. Dean got his other arm out and Cas pulled the shirt off all the way, down the hurting arm.

When Cas tossed Dean’s shirt on the bed Dean realized how close they were standing. Cas was right there, all Dean would have to do was to lift his hand and he’d be touching him.

Cas seemed to notice the same thing since he stopped, just staring back at Dean.

Dean’s brain was going a million miles a minute. They were alone in a small motel room, Cas had just pulled Dean’s shirt off. They both knew for a fact that the other was into men.

It would be so easy to just lean in, to press their lips together and let it lead where ever it’d lead them.

Dean wanted to, he wanted it so badly. His eyes flickered down to Cas’s lips, then back up to his eyes.

Just as he had decided to do it, to kiss him, Castiel cleared his throat.

“Let’s take a look at your arm.”

Dean sat quietly, not moving at all as Cas patched him up.

They barely said good night’s before Dean slipped out of the door to sulk in his own room.

* * *

The next morning Dean’s arm still hurt a little. It wasn’t anything bad, he’d just have to let it rest for a day.

Instead of going back to the forest, Cas decided that they’d take another look at the maps, find out exactly where they had gotten jumped the night before. They’d head back there when Dean was ready to fight again.

They got a pretty good idea of exactly where the nest was.

“We’ll go in around noon when the sun is high, that’s when they’ll be asleep. We need to be quick and quiet. If we do this right, it’s gonna be a ten-minute run in and out.” Dean told him. Cas nodded to his words.

“You’re right. I was just thinking…. Now that we know where they’re hiding, should we call in a hunter or two more? Just in case?” he suggested.

Dean huffed at his words.

“We can do this on our own, we don’t need anyone’s help.”

“Dean, it’s still a big pack. If they wake up before we get most of them out, we’re gonna die,” Cas spoke gently.

Dean stood up from his seat. “Then you better keep your damn mouth shut and watch where you step once we’re in,” he stomped towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Cas’s brow furrowed.

“Ordering us something to eat,” Dean snapped. He stopped at the small table next to the door, picking up his phone.

Cas let out a long sigh as Dean started to dial the local Chinese restaurant.

* * *

The mood in the room was tight as they ate, neither of them saying anything, shoving food into their mouths.

Finally, Dean sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry for yelling. You know I don’t like working with other hunters, you know _why_ I don’t like it. But I shouldn’t have been a dick to you, no matter what. I just… I trust in you, I know we got this covered,” Dean spoke quietly, looking up at Cas with his head tilted down the tiniest bit.

Cas put his chopsticks down with a sigh. “I understand where you’re coming from. To be completely honest with you, I’m a little scared. There’s over 30, maybe even more of them, and only two of us. If something goes wrong, we won’t be coming out of that nest alive.”

“I think you and me make a hell of a team,” Dean smiled reassuringly, pressing his hand on Cas’s shoulder.

Cas lifted his own hand to cover Dean’s, not moving it away, just holding it.

Dean swallowed hard.

“I hope you’re right,” Castiel smiled sadly before pulling his hand back. He picked up his chopsticks and went back to his lunch. After a couple of seconds, Dean let his hand drop to his side.

He had to take a couple of breaths before he was able to continue eating.

* * *

“Okay, you got everything ready?” Dean whispered.

Castiel nodded, gently patting his pockets.

They both had two machetes with them, pockets full of syringes filled with dead man’s blood and flares, in case things went to shit.

“Good, let’s go then,” Dean nodded towards the nest.

“Wait, one thing,” Castiel whispered. He didn’t give Dean time to react when he pulled him into a kiss.

Cas let go of him before Dean had time to process what had just happened.

“For good luck,” Cas shrugged before making his way towards the cave where the nest was.

Dean stared after him, both his mouth and eyes wide open.

He shook himself once, collecting himself, before quickly rushing to keep up with Cas.

When they got inside they had no doubt that they’d found the right place. They were just barely in but the whole place smelled like blood and death.

As they went deeper they noticed that there were three different directions they could go. They had agreed to stick together through the whole hunt, so when Cas suggested they’d go from left to right, going through every smaller cave, Dean agreed.

The nest must have been growing for decades since inside it looked almost like a big ass house with rooms in it. It made the hunt that much easier, because if the vamps sleeping in one room woke up, the chances were that the ones staying in the rooms further away wouldn’t hear them.

They moved systematically from room to room, killing every bloodsucker they saw.

They went through the first two smaller caves like that until they got to the last one. It was a lot bigger than the two previous ones. Dean tried to do a quick head count from the doorway. He counted fourteen vamps sleeping in one room.

That was about as much that they’d killed so far.

He turned to look at Cas who swallowed once before nodding. Dean nodded back, and then they were moving.

Dean took the left side of the room, Cas heading to the right.

It was all going great, they were already halfway down on their way to the back of the room, leaving behind a pile of dead vamps.

It went so great until Dean didn’t look where he was stepping.

He accidentally kicked down a couple of empty beer cans that knocked against each other and let out a metallic sound as they fell on the rocky ground.

The vamp whose bed Dean’s was standing next to woke up immediately, screaming as it jumped at him.

The noise woke up the rest of the monsters too. Cas chopped off the head of the one he was closest to before it had a chance to harm him. He had a second to glance towards Dean, and when he saw that he had killed the one who had jumped him, Cas concentrated on his own side of the room.

One of the vamps managed to push Dean down on his back, hitting the blade from his hand. Dean kept it away from his neck with an arm on its chest as he twisted to get his other machete from his belt.

Finally, he got it. He pressed the sharp blade on the vampires neck until its head dropped down next to Dean’s. Dean kicked the dead body off of him and jumped up, only to see Cas fighting four of them.

He rushed through the room, taking out the vamps one by one until he got to Cas.

“You okay?” he asked. They were both panting hard, and Cas only nodded.

“Was that all of them?” Cas breathed out, leaning down against his knees.

Dean looked around. The room was empty of monsters, quiet except for their fast breathing.

“I’ll check,” he patted Cas’s shoulder before slowly walking to the back of the room.

He counted the beds and the dead bodies. The numbers matched. He let out a relieved breath.

“Yeah, that was all of them,” he smiled once he stepped close to Castiel again.

Cas straightened up. “Well, let’s get the fuck out of here then,” he grinned.

Without thinking about it too much they both wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders, holding the other one up as they made their way out.

* * *

Back at the motel Dean unapologetically flopped down on his back on Cas’s bed.

“Told you we could do it!” he smiled widely.

Cas shrugged his bloody jacket off, letting it drop to the floor.

“Could’ve done it better if _someone_ hadn’t woken up all the monsters,” Cas grinned teasingly.

“Nah, man, had to add a little excitement to the gig, it was going way too smoothly,” Dean winked at him, making Cas chuckle.

“Beer?” he opened the small fridge, pulling out two bottles.

“You read my mind,” Dean grinned, sitting up as Cas came to sit on the edge of the bed.

They stayed quiet for a moment, taking small sips of their drinks.

“So, I guess this is our last day together,” Cas finally spoke, his voice small.

Dean turned to look at him but Cas was staring down at his bottle, so Dean looked straight in front of him.

“Yeah, seems like it,” he nodded, “maybe we’ll see each other on some other hunt.”

“Or maybe we won’t,” Cas added.

A short silence followed. Dean let himself enjoy the warmth radiating from the other man as they sat next to each other, their legs almost touching. He wanted to press his leg firmly against Cas’s, see his reaction.

The kiss they’d shared at the woods earlier that day came back to his mind.

Cas had kissed him.

Dean had thought about kissing him for days now, so he was kind of mad that Cas had done it in a way that had given Dean no chance to enjoy it. It just might end up being the only kiss he’d ever get from the beautiful man sitting next to him, and Dean had barely realized what was happening before it was already over.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Dean’s head snapped around to stare at Cas, who was looking up at him with so much hope and shyness in his eyes.

“W-what?”

“If this is the last time we ever see each other, I’d like to…” Cas looked away, seeming unsure, like he suddenly thought asking for what he had just asked for had been the wrong thing to do, like he wanted to take it back.

Dean couldn’t let that happen.

He took Cas’s hand, making the man turn to look at him.

“Yes. Yes, Cas, I want to. I want you so bad,” Dean said quietly.

Cas’s eyes widened, but he gathered himself quickly. He put his bottle down on the floor before taking Dean’s from his hands, placing it next to his.

“Cas?” Dean breathed out when Cas moved closer almost shyly.

“Yes?”

“I want to kiss you again. For real this time,” he whispered.

Castiel nodded. He stopped, giving Dean the control.

Dean wrapped his hand gently around the back of Cas’s neck, rubbing small circles there with his thumb as he moved closer.

At first, he just pressed their lips together to test the waters. Castiel relaxed in his hold immediately at the touch, so Dean leaned back in, moving his lips against Castiel’s.

The kiss was slow and gentle, it was more like a kiss shared by an old loving couple than two people who barely knew each other, who were about to have a one night stand together and possibly never see each other again.

Castiel moaned quietly when Dean pushed his tongue past his lips. His hand moved to grip on Dean’s bicep, squeezing there as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss even further.

Dean shuffled back a little, pulling Castiel into his lap so that he was straddling him.

They started to pull off each other’s clothes, moving slowly and gently, kissing all through it.

When Cas’s pants were unbuttoned, Dean pushed his hand inside the back of them until he was able to grab a handful of that gorgeous ass. He gave one cheek a couple of squeezes before moving his fingers between the globes, pressing the tip of his middle finger over Cas’s hole, swirling it slowly.

Cas broke the kiss only to drop his head against Dean’s shoulder, moaning quietly as Dean kept circling his hole.

“Dean…” Cas moaned, pushing his ass back against Dean’s hand.

“You want more, baby?” Dean whispered to his ear. Cas moaned and nodded in response.

“Come on, let’s get you out of these,” Dean pulled his hand out, helping Cas to stand up before pulling his pants completely off.

Cas crawled on the bed, giving Dean a great view of his naked body while Dean stripped out of his own pants.

Dean laid down on the bed and Cas was on top of him in a blink, kissing him deeply.

“I want your fingers in me,” Cas panted against his lips, grinding their hips together.

“You got lube?”

Cas nodded, leaning over the edge of the bed to reach into his duffel bag. He pulled out a handful of travel-sized lube packages and a couple of condoms.

“Lay down next to me,” Dean whispered once Cas was looking at him again.

Cas laid on his back, looking up at him. Dean turned to his side, gently spreading Cas’s legs.

He ripped open one of the lube packages, covering his fingers on the cool gel.

“Ready?” his voice was gentle as he looked down at Cas, who nodded at him, the smallest of smiles on his lips.

Dean pulled Cas’s legs even wider before reaching his hand to his hole. Gently, he pushed a finger past the rim, drinking in the loudest moan Cas had let out so far.

“You like that?” he smiled at him.

“Yes, feels so good,” Castiel whispered, his eyes closed as he moved his hips the tiniest bit. “Please, more.”

Dean pushed his finger deeper, swirling it around before pulling it almost all the way out just to push it back in. He picked up his pace, fucking Cas with one finger.

Cas was letting out quiet moans that were getting a tiny bit louder as Dean sped up.

“More! Add another one,” Cas breathed out.

Dean added more lube before pushing his middle finger inside next to the other one.

“You look so fucking hot like this,” Dean whispered into his ear as he started to move his fingers again. “Come on Cas, touch yourself. I know you want to.”

Cas moaned to the deep voice whispering to him, wrapping his hand around his hard cock. He pulled on it gently, his head turning to the side at the sensation.

His eyes popped open, “kiss me again,” he almost whined, staring up at Dean.

Dean leaned down to press their lips back together. His fingers moved steadily in and out of Cas’s hole while Cas tugged on his own cock.

Without a warning Dean pushed a third finger in, crooking them to find the spot that’d make Cas go crazy.

When he found it Cas’s head fell back, a loud moan slipping past his lips.

“Oh, god, right there! Oh, fuck!”

Dean smirked as he watched how Cas fucked himself down on Dean’s fingers quick and rough, going absolutely crazy as Dean rubbed his prostate.

He leaned closer, whispering in his ear again, “you ready for the real thing?” he couldn’t hide the smirk in his voice.

“Yes! Yes, fuck me, Dean!” Cas was screaming.

With a chuckle Dean pulled his fingers out, standing up to his knees. He rolled on a condom before pouring the rest of the lube onto his palm, covering his cock with it and rubbing some of it on Cas’s waiting hole.

“Get in here,” Cas rushed him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him down over him.

“Eager, are we?” Dean teased.

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Cas snapped back, making Dean chuckle.

He lined himself up, slowly pushing all the way inside. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, pushing his ass higher to get him deeper.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Cas gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at him.

“Does it hurt?”

Cas shook his head, “not at all. Please, move.”

Dean started slow, grinding his hips against Castiel’s ass. Cas was whining under him, begging him to fuck him harder.

So he did.

He slammed into Cas over and over again, going as deep as he could on every thrust. Cas was clawing at his back, screaming as his back arched up from the bed.

Dean leaned all of his weight on one arm, snaking the other one between them to wrap a hand around Cas’s cock.

“You feel so fucking good, so tight,” Dean panted loudly.

“Harder! Dean, fuck me!” Cas screamed.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m already about to snap you in two,” Dean’s eyes widened. He didn’t think he’d ever fucked anyone as roughly as he was fucking Castiel, but Cas still wanted more.

“Wait,” Castiel pushed him away just enough that he was able to turn over onto his stomach. He stuck his ass up, looking at Dean from over his shoulder.

“Like this.”

Dean pushed back in and yeah, that definitely went even deeper than before.

Cas lifted his head so that they were able to press their lips together. As they kissed, he moved a hand under his body, wrapping it tightly around the head of his cock. That way, every time Dean thrust forward it created that perfect friction on Cas’s cock.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Cas grinned against his lips. Dean smirked back before slamming into him with all he got.

Cas screamed, his body falling against the bed as Dean fucked him into the mattress.

“Fuck, so good, so good!” Cas screamed, trying to keep his ass up as much as he could.

Dean straightened up a little bit, gripping Cas’s hips with both hands as he kept fucking him.

Suddenly he slapped Cas’s ass hard, making Cas gasp in surprise.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, come on, let me see you work for it,” Dean commanded, looking down to where Cas’s hole swallowed his cock.

Cas started to move his hips, making circles with them, moving back and forth.

Dean slapped his ass again. “Fuck yeah, looks so fucking good.”

He spread Cas’s cheeks to get a better view. His hole was so tight, shiny with lube, stretched out around Dean’s cock. Just looking at it, the way his own cock moved inside of it was almost enough to make him come.

He leaned back down over Cas, pinning him against the mattress.

“You close yet?” He growled into his ear.

“Yes. Yes, please make me come,” Cas moaned loudly.

Dean pressed him against the bed with his whole weight, laying on top of him as he started to fuck him again.

Cas was yelling his name, panting and moaning under him. Dean was getting so close but he didn’t want to come before Cas would.

“Come for me, wanna feel you come around my cock,” he told him, his voice gone rough.

Just a few seconds later he felt how Cas’s hole got even tighter around him until it started pulsing as Cas came with a long cry that sounded somewhat like Dean’s name.

The pulsating motion sucked Dean’s orgasm out of him. He gripped Cas’s sides so hard he definitely left marks there.

After panting there together for a couple of minutes Dean finally pulled out, flopping down next to Castiel.

“Holy—” Dean breathed out.

“Same,” Cas chuckled. Dean turned to look at him.

“You were fucking amazing,” he breathed out.

“I could say the same about you,” Cas smiled.

For a moment they just stared at each other, smiling gently.

“Can you help me up? I’m not sure if my legs work yet but I need to shower. And so do you,” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, come on,” Dean got up, pulling Cas with him.

Cas hissed in pain when Dean slapped his ass on their way to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day they were having one final meal together at a small diner close to their motel. Both of them had everything packed into their cars, ready to head home, to the next hunt, where ever it was they were going.

“Will I see the great Dean Winchester ever again?” Cas asked. He was grinning, but Dean could hear the sadness in his voice.

“Gimme your phone,” Dean wiped his hand on his jeans before holding it out.

Cas handed him his phone and Dean started typing immediately. A moment later Dean’s phone rang in his pocket.

“That’s me. Or you, whatever,” he grinned, tapping Cas’s phone to make the ringing stop. He handed Cas his phone back with a wink.

“ _The hottest hunter ever_ ,” Cas read from the screen. “You seriously didn’t just save your number on my phone under the name ‘the hottest hunter ever’?”

Dean leaned back, popping another fry into his mouth.

“Like you didn’t agree with it,” he winked.

Cas rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips.

“You do agree,” Dean grinned.

“Shut up and finish your burger so I can get rid of you,” Castiel laughed.

Dean threw his head back, laughing so hard.

* * *

 

As they stepped into the small parking lot the jokes had died down.

Dean quickly looked around them before reaching for Cas’s hand, linking their fingers together.

“I… I’m gonna keep in touch, okay?” he promised. Cas nodded.

Neither of them truly believed it. They both knew the life they lived. It held no room for promises.

“Come here,” Dean pulled him gently towards the building. He guided him around the corner where no one could see them.

He pushed Cas against the wall, stepping between his legs and pressing their lips together.

They kissed slowly for several minutes, holding each other close.

When they broke the kiss Dean leaned their foreheads together.

“I’m gonna keep in touch,” he promised again.

“You better,” Castiel said, trying to sound threatening but failing as his voice quivered.

Dean pressed a final soft kiss to his lips before pulling away.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

Three years later they went on every hunt together. Before each hunt, they left their rings on Cas’s nightstand to wait for them to come back.


End file.
